Bridle Gossip: Apple Bloom's Point of View
by PurpleWonderPower
Summary: The part when Apple Bloom first meets Zecora in Bridle Gossip that was kept offscreen in the episode.


**Bridle Gossip: Apple Bloom's Point of View**  


Boldly and courageously, Apple Bloom galloped into the Everfree Forest with a look of determination on her face.

"Stop right there!" ordered a squeaky voice!

Apple Bloom yelped and skidded to a halt! She looked up. Teeny little Applejack popped out of her red mane.

"Turn around right now, missy!" exclaimed tiny Applejack, in a high-pitched squeak.

For a moment, Apple Bloom looked surprised, but then she grinned a mischievous grin. "No," she declared, triumphantly.

Applejack's jaw dropped. "No!?" she exclaimed, incredulously, "You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!"

Apple Bloom tossed tiny Applejack into the air and caught her between her teeth. She dropped her on a branch and laughed. "Sorry, Applejack!" she grinned, "But _I'm_ the big sister now!"

She gave Applejack a triumphant grin, and strode away from the tree.

"Apple Bloom!" yelled Applejack, "You come back here right this instant!"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"I'm gonna tell Big Macintosh on you!" she heard her sister yell.

She chuckled.

Minutes dragged by, and Apple Bloom carried on into the forest. It was the middle of the day, but the trees were so thick it was like night. The wind howled and blew a bitter chill past the trees.

Apple Bloom shivered. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ she thought, worriedly, _No! I have to find Zecora and get her to uncurse my friends!_

Boldly and bravely, she kept walking. The floor was damp and stagnant with the odour of decomposing wood. The forest seemed to never end; the tall silhouettes of the trees shadowed the ground, and beady eyes hidden within the bramble fell upon the little filly wandering through the forest.

Eerie winds blew through the trees, causing the leaves to rustle. Apple Bloom shivered. She looked around, her teeth chattering with fright. Tall twisted tree trunks with gnarly roots stood from every angle, with strange vines coiled around the trunks. But the strangest thing was the prickle of fear going down Apple Bloom's spine. Even though there was nopony there, she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She looked around, fearfully. Was it just her? Or did the looming trees seem to be looking down on her?

 _Oh, come now, Apple Bloom,_ she scolded herself, _Don't be such a fraidy-filly. There's nothing to be scared of._

She gulped and kept on walking.

 _Now,_ she thought, _If I was a spooky old zebra, where would I hide?_

She tried to think of something. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, after all. What would happen if she couldn't find Zecora? What if she got lost and ended up wandering the Everfree Forest forever!? What if—

Suddenly, Apple Bloom tripped on a tree root and stumbled off the side of the path!

"AAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she somersaulted down the side of the hill, hurling up clouds of dust and leaves as she did! She hit the face of a large rock that was sticking out of the side of the hill, tumbled off the edge and plummeted down towards the forest floor!

There was a loud _crack!_ as she landed and fell onto her back hoof! Apple Bloom cried out in pain! Tears streamed from her eyes as her hoof throbbed with soreness.

She tried to stand up, but her hoof was hurting so much that the most she could do was limp. Then her eyes fell on something in front of her. It was a huge twisty oak tree with an entrance built into the front. Mysterious masks hung outside the door, and the windows showed something glowing inside.

Apple Bloom's eyes widened.

 _This looks like where a creepy zebra would live to me!_ she thought, excitedly, looking up at the spooky masks and strange smoke billowing out of the chimney.

Ignoring the pain in her hoof, she limped forward, and finally reached the front door. Wincing, she reached up and rapped on the wood. Then her hoof gave way and she crumpled down onto the floor and whimpered in pain. She heard footsteps approaching the door and held her breath.

Then the door opened and Apple Bloom saw her.

She was white with black stripes—or was it black with white stripes? Her muzzle was squared off, and her appearance was somewhat masculine. She wore five golden rings on her neck and five smaller ones on her left leg. Her ears were pierced with large gold hoop earings, and her cutie mark was a grey stylised spiral sun. There was something...mysterious...about her, in a way.

"Well, what have we here, a little filly at my door," said the zebra, in a deep African accent, "Tell me, young pony, are you seeking my lore?"

Apple Bloom gave a little squeak!

"Y-you're th-the z-zebra everyone in P-Ponyville's a-talkin' about!" stuttered Apple Bloom.

The zebra smiled. "Indeed, my name is Zecora, my dear. But tell me, what brings you all the way out here?"

Apple Bloom was so frightened she didn't quite know what to do, but plucked up her courage and spoke.

"W-well," said Apple Bloom, nervously, "S-somethin' weird's ha-happenin' to my friends. They say there's a c-curse put on them or—or somethin'."

"A curse? My dear, there is no such thing," said Zecora, "Pony folk become ill from what nature does bring. What you ponies believe is truly bizarre. Tell me, why have you come so far?"

"Well," said Apple Bloom, hesitantly, "I've been hearin' a lot of rumours about a mysterious zebra who lives in the Everfree Forest. That's you. Everypony kept sayin' you'd put a curse on them and I wanted to come and find you to see what was up."

"Again, there is no such thing as a curse," said Zecora, "It is merely a tale that you ponies converse."

There was something very warm and comforting about her voice.

"But where are my manners, please, come inside," said Zecora, gesturing inside, "The forest's cold wind is not good for your hide."

Apple Bloom took a step back, and winced as she put weight on her injured hoof. Should she go in? On one hoof, there didn't seem to be anything remotely evil about Zecora, but then again, Apple Bloom _had_ heard the tales about her from Ponyville. Could she be trusted?

Seeing the scared look on Apple Bloom's face, Zecora smiled. "Do not be afraid, my little filly friend. Now do come inside and your wounds I will tend."

"Thank you," said Apple Bloom, gratefully, limping inside Zecora's room, "I'm Apple Bloom. And I'm a might pleased to meet you, Zecora."

"The same to you, dear Apple Bloom," said Zecora, "You are one of the Apple family, I presume?"

"Right on," said Apple Bloom, smiling. Then she stopped dead as she looked at the room. "Wow!" she exclaimed, looking at the mysterious masks, strange books, and bottles of odd ingredients. It was somewhat magical and spooky at the same time. "This place is incredible!" she marvelled, looking around, "What do you do with all this stuff? Are you some kind of magical potion-makin' zebra?"

Zecora chuckled. "A potion-maker, I am indeed. And for that, there are many things I do need."

Apple Bloom looked at her, impressed. "How do you do that?" she asked, curiously, "Makin' all your sentences rhyme all the time?"

Zecora smiled. "I can see you are one with an inquisitive mind," she said, cupping Apple Bloom's chin with her hoof, "Talking like this is the way of my kind. Now, Apple Bloom, please, have a seat. After walking so far, you must rest your feet."

Apple Bloom gladly sat down on a stool by Zecora's bubbling cauldron. She gazed curiously inside. "What's that?" she asked.

"It ties the room together and emits a warm glow," said Zecora, "But if I am to be honest, it's mostly for show."

"Well _I'm_ a might impressed," said Apple Bloom. She stood up and looked around in wonder, then winced as she put her weight on her injured hoof. "Ow," she whimpered, as her hoof throbbed with pain, "It really hurts..."

"Your hoof is injured, I can plainly see," said Zecora, walking over, "But do not worry, I have the right remedy."

She walked over to her cupboard and brought out a bowl. She filled it with bubbling hot water from the cauldron, then gathered some herbs from her bags and stirred them in.

Apple Bloom watched her with intrigue. She didn't think she'd ever met somebody so interesting and mysterious. How did she make these potions? And how did she manage to make rhyming couplets with all her sentences? Did zebras have some kind of mysterious instinct that allowed them to speak in poetry all the time?

Zecora stirred the mixture and blew on it. She carried the bowl over to the cauldron and gave it to Apple Bloom. It was a deep purple and smelled a little like lavender.

"Now, take a sip of this magical brew," said Zecora, "The pain from your hoof will quickly undo."

Apple Bloom sipped the potion. It tasted sort of sweet and fruity. For a moment, she didn't feel any different, then a sudden warmth flowed through her body, like being beside the fireplace on Hearth's Warming Eve. Her injured hoof tingled for a moment, and then the pain faded away. Apple Bloom's jaw dropped in disbelief. She slowly wiggled her hoof and a big smile crawled onto her face.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore! Oh, thank you, Zecora!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the zebra round her neck, "You're the most amazin' zebra I've ever met! Well, actually, you're the only zebra I've ever met, but that's not the point. Thank you!"

Zecora smiled. "You are quite welcome, my little Apple Bloom. There are cures for all kinds of illness in this room."

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Apple Bloom. Then a thought struck her. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "Maybe you can help me! Well, y'see, my sister Applejack's gotten shrunk, Twilight's horn's all floppy, Rarity's grown all this hair, Pinkie Pie's tongue's all swollen up, Rainbow Dash can't fly straight, and Fluttershy..." she suddenly gave a little giggle, "Sounds like a stallion! Heh heh! If you know all about curin' illnesses, maybe you know what's happened to my friends!"

"Having heard those symptoms, I certainly do," said Zecora, "Your friends were infected by those leaves of blue."

"Leaves of blue?" repeated Apple Bloom, "Wait...You mean those blue leaves that were growin' around when I saw you before?"

"Indeed. Your friends stepped into Poison Joke," said Zecora, "A plant that is toxic to you pony folk."

"Poison Joke?" repeated Apple Bloom.

"It is much like Poison Oak," said Zecora, "But its results are like a joke."

"Oh..." said Apple Bloom, starting to understand, "So...all those crazy things that happened to my friends are like an illness! Caused by those blue leaves!"

"You, Apple Bloom, are quick on the mark," smiled Zecora, "Indeed, the Poison Joke was just having a lark."

Apple Bloom giggled. Zecora's rhyming was really starting to grow on her.

"Well if you're a spooky potion-maker," said Apple Bloom, "Then maybe you have a potion that can make them better!"

"A cure for this illness, I have, indeed," said Zecora, "I will always be willing to help those in need."

"That's great!" exclaimed Apple Bloom, clapping her hooves, excitedly.

"Unfortunately my herbal selections are few," said Zecora, "Apple Bloom, would you be willing to help Zecora with her brew?"

"You're darned tootin' I will, Zecora!" declared Apple Bloom, "What do you need?"

"Many plants and herbs grow here in the Everfree," said Zecora, "Gather these ingredients and bring them here to me. I will also give you this potion-maker's book. It will show you the pictures, so you will know where to look."

She picked up a piece of paper along with an identification book and a small saddlebag and handed them to Apple Bloom, who squealed with excitement! "I'll be back before you know it!" declared Apple Bloom. Then she stopped. "Wait...in the dark?"

Zecora smiled and cupped Apple Bloom's chin with her hoof. "Do not be afraid. Though it may make you scream," she said, kindly, "The Everfree Forest is not as wild as it may seem."

A new look of confidence dawned on Apple Bloom's face. "And I won't let you down, Zecora!" she declared! She opened Zecora's door and scurried off into the forest.

"OK, first ingredient," she read off the list, "Heart's Desire. Ooh, sounds nice! Now, where to look?" She consulted the handbook Zecora had given her. "Would that be under H or D?" she muttered to herself, "Ah, here we are! Heart's Desire! Grows along riverbanks!"

It didn't take long to find the river. She spotted something pink on the riverbank on the other side and took another look at the handbook. "Heart's Desire!" exclaimed Apple Bloom, wading into the river. The current was a little strong, though, causing Apple Bloom to stumble and splash.

 _Maybe there's something I can use to cross,_ thought Apple Bloom, looking around. She spotted a few flat rocks poking above the surface and scurried over. Slowly but surely, she crossed the river, nearly slipping at one point, but made it eventually. She tore up the Heart's Desire and tucked it into Zecora's saddlebag. One down, twelve to go.

She crossed the pebbles again and took another look at the list. "Golden Trumpet," she read, then consulted the handbook, "'Grows among the roots of oak trees.' That shouldn't be too hard to find."

She wandered along the path, looking around at the scenery. Now that Zecora had mentioned it, Apple Bloom realized that the Everfree Forest wasn't nearly as scary as she had thought it was. It was rather interesting, actually. It looked like a place that held a lot of secrets.

A golden flower growing among the roots of an oak tree suddenly caught her eye. It was shaped like the end of a trumpet, and shone like Rarity's golden fabric. Apple Bloom consulted Zecora's book again and her face lit up! "Golden Trumpet!" she exclaimed, running over and pulling up the flower. She dropped it in her saddlebag.

"This is fun!" she mused, about half an hour later, as she climbed up a tree to collect some of its flowers, "It's kinda like a treasure hunt! Maybe Zecora will let me help her out with her potions again some time."

Finally, she collected the last ingredient and headed back to Zecora's cottage. As she approached the clearing and the top of Zecora's house came into view, she heard voices coming from inside. Maybe Zecora was doing some spooky magic ritual with her potion. And Apple Bloom definitely wasn't going to miss that! She scurried up to Zecora's cottage and pushed open the door.

"Zecora!" she called, stepping inside, "I think I found all the things you asked for!"

Her eyes widened in astonishment as she saw Zecora's smashed bottles and broken furniture. And Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity were standing in the middle of it. "What in Ponyville is goin' on here?"


End file.
